Wake Up Call A Clintasha Fanfic
by KatMellark21
Summary: All Clint wants is to sleep, but something is calling for his attention, and he can't ignore it anymore...


**Wake Up Call - A Clintasha Fanfic/Crossover Surprise**

There was something, a noise playing at the edge of his senses. But Clint just rolled over onto his back and tried to ignore it. Sleep was calling him too, and it sounded much sweeter to the alternative in that moment. Natasha felt the sheets pull away from her when he moved and she rolled with him, laying her arm across his bare torso.

He smirked, his eyes still shut and began to drift back to sleep, until her quiet whisper captured his attention. "Baby…" she said to him, her voice rough with the newness of the morning. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet.

He was too comfortable to feel like moving, so from his pillow he merely acknowledged her with a soft, "Hmm?"

"Baby…" She said, running her hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder.

Clint's brow furrowed but his eyes remained closed, resisting opening. "What is it?" He groaned.

But before he could answer there was a shrill cry that pierced the air from the next room. Clint could feel Natasha's fingers curl into a frustrated fist and she lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Damn it, I told you…."

She sat up in bed and flung her legs over the side, grabbing a robe to cover her silk garment, and stomped off to the next room.

Clint sighed in frustration, grumbling about how he was getting really tired of all this waking up in the middle of the night nonsense.

He closed his eyes, Natasha was taking care of it this time. He was just about to let himself relax again when the cry rose to a shriek. He jerked himself fully awake at the noise and propped his body weight up onto his elbow, looking around dazed for a moment. Then Natasha hollered for him, "Clint! She wants you!"

He reached up and rubbed what sleep he could from his eyes and wearily dragged his boxer-clad self into the nest room. Drowsily he began to ask, "How do you know that she wants m-"

But Natasha cut him off when she placed a screeching little light green blanket into his arms. He moved the blanket away from the baby's face and when her big grey eyes caught sight of him, she grew quiet. Breathing heavily from the efforts of crying out for his attention, until she let out a single hiccup. At which she started to cry again. Clint blew a gentle puff on her face and she immediately stopped, surprised by the sudden breeze.

Natasha chuckled at her their daughter's expression, her grey eyes wide open. And her dark brown hair was all over the place, adding to the shocked look on her little face.

"What did you call us over here for baby girl?"

"She just wants you right now. She doesn't need a diaper change and I tried feeding her but she's not hungry."

Clint's brow creased, "I don't like that she doesn't eat much…"

"She eats fine. She just has a small stomach right now. You can worry about her if she grows up and still doesn't eat much."

"Are you kidding? She'll never go hungry, I'll make sure of that. I'll teach you how to shoot. And if you ever need to, you can hunt your own food."

"She isn't going to need to hunt for her own food." Natasha said.

"Well I'm still going to teach her how to shoot anyways." He said, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

He glanced down at her and saw that she was sleeping already in his arms. He walked over to the crib and leaned over to put her in it, but as he did, her eyebrows crinkled and she began to fuss. He pulled her back up, and she calmed down again.

Natasha smirked, "I'll see you in the morning. Looks like you're going to be here for a while. Clint grabbed her hand as she walked to the bedroom and pulled her back in for a kiss. He watched her slink her way out of the room, her hips swaying exaggeratedly.

"Oh you are such a tease." He smirked. She waggled her finger at him from the door then disappeared into the bedroom to return to glorious sleep.

Clint sighed and went to sit down in the recliner, laying the baby on his chest. "You like being difficult don't you?" She squirmed in response and gurgled. Clint sighed and kissed her head as she drifted back to sleep, "I love you Katniss."


End file.
